Ballora
Were you looking for your dad who left to get cigarettes FNaF: SL = is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is the entertainer from her own gallery room, which is located from the west of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Appearance Out of all animatronics in the series, Ballora is likely the most human-like animatronic yet. Resembling an actual ballerina, she wears a blue bikini and a purple tutu decorated with golden orbs. She has pink rosy cheeks with matching lipstick, blue hair, and blue nails. Her eyebrows are thin and colored in light-blue. She wears golden pearl-shaped earrings, and a pearl tiara atop her head, making her one of the most decorated characters in the series. In most of her appearances in the game, Ballora stands in a pose with her hands above her head, and has her eyes closed. However, her eyes have been shown occasionally, and are very small with purple irises. Her eyelids are blue-colored sporting long eyelashes as well. Behavior On Night 1, the player is instructed by the HandUnit to check on her. Seeing that she is not on stage, the HandUnit instructs the player to give her a controlled shock. After doing so, the player sees Ballora performing on her stage. On Night 2, the player is again instructed to check on Ballora by the HandUnit, whose voice is now set to "Angsty Teen". After checking on her and seeing her shadow, the HandUnit instructs them to "zap" her, meaning to give her a controlled shock. After doing so, the HandUnit's voice malfunctions and so the player is not instructed to check on her again. Ballora is only active in Ballora Gallery on Night 2. The main point of the night is to crawl to the Breaker Room with a flashlight to guide the player while avoiding Ballora. Ballora uses audio cues, relying only on the sounds the player makes to find them. The player also needs to pay close attention to the music Ballora makes; the louder the music, the closer Ballora is to the player. If the player runs without checking or moves while Ballora is near, she will jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. In Night 3, when the player checks on Ballora, the Minireenas are seeing holding her dismantled body parts (such as her head, body arms and legs), but the HandUnit believes that everything is fine due to the fact that Ballora is technically on her stage. In Night 4, Ballora is transferred into the Scooping Room by two unseen characters and subsequently "scooped" - dismantled from the inside via a scooper machine, thus freeing the Minireenas to attack the player. She is then used, along with the other animatronics, to create Ennard. In Night 5 during the Real Ending, along with other animatronics, Ballora's empty armor-shells are seen from the Scooping Room. Custom Night Night modes where Ballora is active are listed as follows: * Angry Ballet * Girl's Night * Top Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Ballora will stand around the doors of CAM 01 and CAM 02. Depending on what hall she's in, if the player closes the correct door, they will be able to avoid death. If they don't, Ballora will jumpscare the player, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Depending on her AI, Ballora can rarely enter the two Halls, or repeatedly do so. As both halls' cameras are disabled, and Ballora only appears on these rooms, she cannot be seen anywhere but in her jumpscare. Headphones may be recommended, as it can help the player know which hall her music is coming from. Additionally, when the power runs out, Ballora will jumpscare the player, similar to Ennard and Freddy Fazbear from the first game, ending the night and sending the player back to the Custom Night screen. This happens regardless of Ballora's inclusion in a night mode, and will always do so. Trivia *Occasionally, when crawling through Ballora Gallery, the player will hear her sing. *From Michella Moss's (Ballora's voice actor) profile where Ballora's beta singing audio is located, Ballora is referred as a "Horror game doll".Voices.com - Michella Moss, Horror game doll *She is the only non-nightmare humanoid animatronic to notably have only sharp teeth. Intended for entertaining children and not being based on an animal with such teeth naturally, the reason for this is unclear. *The reason for Ballora not being able to see the player while in Ballora Gallery is likely because her eyes are always closed, making her the only animatronic from the entire series to have her eyes remain closed completely. **Ballora's eyes only open when she jumpscares the player in Night 2, one of her positions from the game's title menu, and are only otherwise seen on Night 4 when the player is inside the springlock suit, while she's scooped and after she's been scooped. ***In conclusion, Ballora's eyes will only open when her faceplates are opened. **If her unused file is counted where she can be seen exposing her endoskeleton face from the Primary Control Module, Ballora is the only animatronic in the game to reveal her endoskeleton face several times while opening her face-plates. *Oddly, Ballora's eyes are not the same shape as her eyelids. Plus, they are very small. **This may be due to an in-universe lack of reason to make Ballora's eyes match her eyelids, as they are not intended to open while she is performing or even in front of children at all. *Ballora is never seen performing the ballet dance seen in the trailer, rather only spinning constantly. **Her tutu also never spins like in the trailer. *Ballora is one of the few animatronics which are not available in the "Making of" gallery, three others being Ennard, Minireena, and Bidybab. **Although, Bidybabs still can be seen at the last "Making of" image for Baby. *From SacAnime's Five Nights at Freddy's Q&A Panel video on YouTube, Ballora's voice actor, Michella Moss, said her favorite lines from Ballora "isn't out yet" and sounds "so scary".YouTube - SacAnime's Five Nights at Freddy's Q&A Panel (January 8, 2017) (at 19:45) **As Michella Moss stated her favorite Ballora's lines "isn't out yet", this could possibly hint that Ballora would appear in the next possible Five Nights at Freddy's installment after Sister Location, likely either appearing as herself or still a part of Ennard. **However, Ballora's song from Night 2 is Michella's other favorite lines from Ballora. *Ballora is the only animatronic that is scooped on-screen. *Scott Cawthon recently said from his Steam post that either Baby or Ballora were the hardest to design, and including their endoskeletons.It used to be Nightmare Fredbear, now it's probably Baby or Ballora. I took a lot of time with their endoskeletons. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - September 12, 2016 @ 8:50 PM *On Night 5, Ennard, under the guise of being Ballora, makes its appearance in Parts & Service and Funtime Auditorium. *Running towards Ballora when she is spinning in front of the player on Night 2 does not necessarily cause her to jumpscare the player, as seen in this video. **Ballora's spinning animation likely does not represent her actual position. *From the game's files, there is an unused image of Ballora looking outside of the window in the Primary Control Module with her endoskeleton face exposed. **This is actually an image when a controlled shock is used on Ballora, presumably used on Night 2. *Ballora is one of two animatronics in the game to have miniature animatronics on stage with her, being the Minireenas. **The other is Baby, with the Bidybabs. *Ballora is the first animatronic in the entire series whose entire backside can be seen. The second is Minireena. *According to Scott's comment on Steam, Ballora walks like a spider, and is able to climb on walls, similar to Mangle.I'll be honest- I hadn't actually thought about it, but I would imagine that she actually glides on a track most of the time, but after leaving the track she uses all four limbs to crawl more like a spider. I don't think she walks anywhere. So she's basically either dancing gracefully or climbing the walls like Mangle. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - October 30, 2016 @ 5:11 PM **This actually explains the movements of Minireena. **Also, similar to Mangle, Ballora jumpscares in a different position, rather than the normal upward position. ***This, however, is likely because Eggs Benedict was crawling, therefore the head was close to the floor, affecting the perspective. *Ballora's line "Save me a dance for another day, perhaps" is possibly a reference to the 2001 film Save the Last Dance. *When Ballora does her distant singing, the tune she sings in shares a resemblance to the song, "By Baby Bunting". **This song is written by her voice actress, Michella Moss. **This may be a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Ballora's special feature, "Balance/Stability" as seen in the blueprint, helps her to stand perfectly without falling.Blueprint 2 - Ballora **Ballora also doesn't appear to have endoskeleton hands and feet, thus possibly allowing her hands and feet to move flexibly like an actual human and causing the stability feature to be necessary. ***The reason why Ballora doesn't have endoskeleton hands and feet may be due to her performing ballet routines, as her hands and feet are able to bend realistically, or the fact the endoskeleton hands and feet would not be visible. *If the Custom Night is counted, Ballora is one of nine antagonists in the series to have more than one jumpscare, the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap (from the third game), Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted), Nightmare Chica (if the cupcake's jumpscare is counted), Ennard, and Funtime Foxy (if the Custom Night is counted). *During the Custom Night, if the static were to be removed in CAM 01 and CAM 02 while Ballora is there, it actually reveals Ennard instead of Ballora (this is also visible upon opening the monitor, albeit for a fraction of a second before the view changes to static). This is likely due to the fact that a file of Ballora in these rooms wouldn't be that useful due to the mechanics in the Custom Night, thus using Ennard as a "placeholder". The video explanation can be found here. **This is also true for Funtime Freddy. **The position of Ennard actually shows Ballora's. *Ballora in Custom Night will appear after a power outage, similar to Freddy Fazbear from the first game. **Additionally, her melody is briefly heard a second before she jumpscares the player, making her the fourth animatronic in the series whose jumpscare is preceded by music. The others being Freddy from the first game, the Puppet from the second game, and Nightmarionne from the fourth game. **The jumpscare is also quite similar to Freddy Fazbear, popping out before moving closer to the screen. ***In addition, Ballora's jumpscare is similar to Ennard. *Ballora is the second animatronic from the series to sing. The first being Foxy from the first game. **Unlike Foxy, Ballora sings with words. *In Freddy's Files, it's stated that Funtime Freddy's audio seems pre-recorded and relates to kids and birthday parties, unlike Ballora and Circus Baby's audio, which is more complex. *Ballora is one of two animatronics to be more aware of her surroundings and not seeming to rely on pre-recorded lines like the more rudimentary animatronics, the other one being Circus Baby. Errors *During Ballora's jumpscare, her upper faceplates clip through her hair bun. **This error also occurs with Funtime Foxy's and Funtime Freddy's ears. *During Ballora's Custom Night jumpscare, her eyes are still closed. Therefore, it is unknown how she knows where Eggs Benedict is. **In addition, Eggs never makes a single sound or movement other than using the monitor and closing doors. Therefore, her audio activation sensor can not be used by Ballora to find him. References |-|FFPS = Although herself did not appear physically in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Her name is mentioned as labeled under the "Security Tags Active" section along with Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy seen in Molten Freddy's blueprint. |-|UCN = returns in the game mashup Ultimate Custom Night. Behavior Similar to her behavior in Sister Location, Ballora will approach from either the left or right hall, disabling all camera feeds on the monitor as she approaches. To counter her attack, the player has to rely on the sound of her music to determine which side she's approaching from, and close the correct door before she reaches you. Close the door in time and she will retreat into the darkness. Trivia * Ballora's mechanic is directly taken from the Custom Night mode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. ** Her mugshot also appears similar to her previous one. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Main Menu FNAFSL Ballora Main Menu.png|Ballora from the main menu screen. IMG_0077.PNG|Ballora's second pose in the main menu. IMG_0076.PNG|Ballora's third pose in the main menu. IMG_0075.PNG|Ballora's fourth pose in the main menu. Menu_(Animado)-Ballora.gif|Ballora from the menu, animated. In-game Ballora on Stage.gif|Ballora performing onstage in Ballora Gallery (click to animate). BalloraIsWatching.png|Ballora while she's off from her stage in the Ballora Gallery. BalloraDisassembled.png|Ballora's body parts being held by the Minireenas in the Ballora Gallery. Twirling.gif|Ballora twirling through Ballora Gallery during Night 2 (click to animate). Scooping Room 314.png|Ballora standing behind the Springlock suit on Night 4. BONK!.gif|Ballora getting hit by Scooper for the first two times (click to animate). BANG!.gif|Ballora getting hit by the Scooper one last time. From now on, her eye blinks repeatedly (click to animate). Some flying metal that I think it's from Ballora being scooped.gif|Metal flying out of Ballora when she's scooped. 1368.png|Ballora's empty armor-shells as seen with other animatronic's shells in the Scooping Room during the Real Ending. Miscellaneous Ballora trailer.jpg|Ballora from the Sister Location trailer FNAFSL Ballora Blueprints.png|Ballora's blueprints in the Extra menu. Balloraimage.png|Ballora as seen in the Custom Night menu. 286.png|An unused image of Ballora located from the left window at the Primary Control Module room. Note that her endoskeleton face is exposed. |-|Audio = Ballora has three distinct sound files called suspicious 1, 2 and 3, and one final called distant singing. Like the Puppet and Freddy Fazbear, she also has a music box theme, which is heard both in the second night and the Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Suspicious 1 - 3 Distant Singing Beta version of the song and dialogue. Custom Night Ultimate Custom Night Sounds Ballora's music box - "Crumbling Dreams" The sound Ballora emits when attacking the player. This scream is shared with Bon-Bon and Ennard in Parts/Service. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night